One Case and One Body Switch Problem
by dconanfamily
Summary: Terbangun dengan keadaan terikat di sebuah ruangan, Shinichi Kudo berusaha menerka apa yang terjadi. Kemudian ia melihat dirinya sendiri! Mungkinkah ia sudah gila? [untuk Lomba Fanfic DCF 2015]


**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

* * *

 **One Case and One Body Switch Problem**

a Detective Conan fanfiction

by Bourbon (Ivan) & Ginbayashi Ena (Isabel)

* * *

" _Pada berita siang hari ini…."_ Sebuah suara samar-samar terdengar di telingaku. Cahaya yang bersumber dari benda yang disebut televisi menyilaukan pandanganku. Kini rasa sakit secara tiba-tiba mengunjungi kepalaku dan membuatku mengerang kesakitan. Perlahan aku membuka mataku tetapi yang kutemukan hanyalah sebuah berita yang disiarkan pada elektronik yang banyak digunakan manusia masa kini di ruangan yang gelap itu.

Aku berusaha menggerakkan tubuhku, namun aku bisa merasakan kesatnya tali melilit pergelangan tanganku yang kini terjepit diantara dinginnya dinding dan hangatnya tubuh bagian belakangku. Menghela sebuah napas, aku memikirkan sebuah cara untuk bisa melepaskan diri, namun rasa penat di kepalaku tak kunjung membantu dan kini aku juga bisa merasakan rasa sakit di bagian perut dan kakiku. Sekali lagi aku menghela napas, sebuah desahan kecil mengalir dari bibirku. Belum kunjung mendapatkan jalan keluar, di telinga kiriku terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang, berjalan mendatangi diriku. _'Seseorang datang.'_ Pikirku, alisku menutup jarak diantara keduanya. _'Dalam keadaan seperti ini.. apa yang harus kulakukan..?'_ pikirku lagi, sembari deru langkah itu semakin terdengar lebih kencang.

Tak sempat berpikir panjang, aku menjalankan hal yang pertama kali terlintas di kepalaku, **berpura-pura pingsan.** Ya, ini memang bodoh. Tak seharusnya orang seperti diriku melakukan hal seperti ini. Suara langkah tersebut akhirnya berhenti. Dapat kurasakan kegelapan menutupi diriku, yang aku sadar, ia berdiri didepanku.

"Jangan berpura-pura." Ucap seorang lelaki yang terdengar sangat berat. _'Sial, dia mengetahui tindakanku.'_ Pikirku yang masih menundukkan kepala, berusaha membuat diriku terlihat dan mungkin saja, dapat terkesan tidak sadarkan diri. Kurasa lelaki yang berdiri di hadapanku ini tidak mempunyai kesabaran. Bagaimana aku tahu? _Well_ , dilihat dari caranya yang kemudian meluncurkan sebuah tendangan ke pipiku yang membuatku sontak menengok ke samping. "Ouch!" bentakku spontan yang membuat lelaki itu mengeluarkan kekehan kecil. "Sudah kubilang kan, jangan berpura-pura." Ucapnya lagi.

Menghela napas, aku kemudian meluruskan kepalaku kembali untuk melihat ke arah pria yang wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas. "Siapa kau?!" Ucapku sembari merasa jantungku berhenti berdegup sekali yang lalu berdetak dengan normal kembali. _'Suaraku.. apakah memang selalu terdengar seperti itu..?'_ pikirku kembali, masih menunggu sebuah jawaban. Pria tersebut mengeluarkan tawa kecil. Kulihat kemudian ia menurunkan tubuhnya agar bisa menatap mataku secara langsung. Kini wajahnya terlihat jelas.

Tampan? Tidak, jelek? Hmm, tidak juga. Namun bisa kulihat rambut yang mengelilingi wajah kurusnya, membuat dirinya terlihat gemuk dan galak. Tidak seorang pun terbayang di pikiranku ketika melihatnya, membuatku semakin bertanya-tanya dengan tujuannya menyekapku. "Kutanya sekali lagi..." ucapku yang terpotong dengan sebuah teriakkan. Ya, sebelum aku bisa selesai berbicara, dirinya mengangkat tangannya dan meninju wajahku dengan kencang. "Argh!" bentakku, kesakitan. Baru saja ingin membiasakan diriku dengan rasa sakit, aku merasakan kulit kepalaku terangkat, lelaki itu menarik rambutku dengan kasar, membuatku menatapnya dengan paksa.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa membaca suasana?!" ucapnya kepadaku dengan suara yang kencang, dengan rasa kesal, ia lalu melepaskanku dengan kasar. Lelaki itu kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkanku sendiri. Menutup mataku, aku menyenderkan kepalaku kepada dinding, berusaha untuk bernafas dengan normal lagi.

Aku bisa merasakan bahwa tiba-tiba ruangan ini menjadi terang, aku membuka mataku perlahan, kini aku bisa melihat seluruh isi ruang ini, setiap detail-detailnya. Ya, bisa kulihat dinding-dinding yang mulai usang, berwarna abu-abu. Kulihat juga beberapa bohlam lampu yang digunakan untuk penerang. Mataku mulai berjalan-jalan untuk mengelilingi ruangan yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya dalam hidupku.

Hmm, ya, bisa kulihat kemudian banyak potongan-potongan kayu berserakan di lantai yang sungguh berdebu. Ada sebuah sofa kosong yang juga terlihat tua. _'Ya, mungkin jika ditendang bisa langsung rusak.'_ Pikirku menggelengkan kepalaku sejenak dan baru kemudian kusadari bahwa terlihat sesuatu di sudut mataku. Dengan hati yang merasa curiga, aku kemudian menengok ke sampingku untuk menemukan seseorang dengan kepalanya menunduk ke bawah dan tangan diikat kebelakang, persis seperti keadaanku sekarang.

"Hei!" ucapku memanggilnya, namun dirinya tidak menjawab. _'Apakah ia pingsan?'_ tanyaku dalam hati…"Hei…." Kupanggil ia sekali lagi, ternyata lelaki itu tidak sadarkan diri. _'Siapa dia, apa yang dilakukan orang-orang tersebut kepada kami berdua dan dimana aku sekarang?'_ banyak pertanyaan dalam hatiku yang hingga kini belum terjawab.

Sebuah erangan terucap dari mulut pria di sebelahku ini, perlahan-lahan seperti sedang berusaha menyadarkan diri. "Hei!" Untuk ketiga kalinya, kupanggil lelaki yang kini terlihat familiar dengan seseorang. "…S-siapa itu?!" Jawabnya kepadaku, namun pandangannya menuju hal yang lain. _'Suaranya… sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara itu.'_ Pikirku. "Ck, aku disebelah sini." Ucapku dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Lelaki itu kemudian, dengan gerak-gerik yang terlihat panik mengarahkan wajahnya ke tatapanku.

Seketika, aku dan dirinya saling bertatapan, dengan mata penuh dengan rasa takut dan kaget, dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Mungkin karena itulah, lelaki itu terlihat familiar. Bentuk wajahnya, rautan ekspresinya, rambutnya, suaranya yang tadi kudengar, bahkan pakaiannya merupakan milikku. Mulutku yang terbuka tidak berkata apapun, melainkan hanya mengeluarkan sebuah helaan napas.

"A…aku..?" sebuah suara yang dapat kubilang merupakan suaraku dulu, mengucapkan hal yang terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan yang diarahkan kepadaku. "Tunggu, apa yang terjadi di sini?! Dimana aku?! Mengapa aku melihat diriku sendiri!?" tanyanya kemudian dengan penuh rasa takut sembari Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan tangannya. Aku, yang juga merasa kebingungan, hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalaku.

"…Siapa namamu?" tanyaku kembali, mengabaikan banyaknya pertanyaan yang diberikan kepadaku. Lelaki yang tadinya sedang memberontak kini melihat ke arahku, pundaknya yang tadinya kaku kini melemas. Ia kemudian menghela napas, dapat kulihat bahwa ia sedang berusaha untuk tenang. "…Namaku.. Kogoro Mouri." ucapnya, menjawab pertanyaanku. Mataku sontak terbuka lebar dan sebuah senyuman lega terlukis di wajahku.

"Kogoro Mouri?!" kataku mengucapkan namanya… pantas suara yang kukeluarkan ini juga terdengar familiar di telingaku. "Ya, aku Kogoro" Jawabnya mengulangi namanya, seperti memastikan bahwa diriku tidak salah. Aku terkekeh kecil dengan senyuman masih di wajahku. "Kau tidak ingat padaku, Paman?" tanyaku padanya. Lelaki yang bernama Kogoro, kemudian menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, dengan kebingungan terlihat di matanya. "Uhh, maaf, ingatanku memang tidak sebagus _gajah_." Ucap nya, sedikit sarkastik.

"Ini aku, Shinichi Kudo!" kataku memperkenalkan diriku kepada.. well… diriku sendiri. Kini Paman lah yang matanya terbuka lebar, terlihat sungguh kaget. "Benarkah?! Pantas.. suara yang kukeluarkan terdengar tidak seperti biasanya.." Akunya diikuti sebuah helaan napas lega. "Untung kau yang berada disini.. aku merasa sedikit lega sekarang." Ucap nya lagi dan aku mengangguk kecil, melupakan segala hal yang sedang terjadi sekarang. "Ya, aku juga merasa beruntung terjebak bersama partnerku." Ucapku kembali, ya, Paman dan aku memang sepakat dalam kasus ini kami akan menjadi partner.

"…Lalu…? Mengapa kita disini?" Tanya Paman kepadaku. Pertanyaannya mengembalikanku ke kenyataan, betul.. Mengapa kita disini, siapa lelaki yang tadi menghajarku, apa niat dibalik semua ini. Semua pertanyaan kini menghampiri pikiranku, namun tidak ada jawaban yang dapat kupikirkan. "Tidak tahu.. Apa yang terjadi sebelumnya…" ucapku kembali, dengan perlahan, aku menutup kedua mataku, mencoba untuk mengingat kejadian sebelum ini.

.

.

 **Siang hari itu, dua orang lelaki sedang berdiri di sekitar sebuah tubuh yang tidak sadarkan diri, tubuhnya terduduk di kursi dengan kepala menunduk dan dapat tercium bau yang tidak menyedapkan. "Kasus aneh lagi ya.." ucap seorang lelaki tinggi dengan rambut yang disisir rapi, dirinya terlihat galak tapi juga bijak. "Begitulah, bagaimana keadaannya Paman?" ucap seseorang lagi, yang berdiri tepat di sebelah lelaki yang di panggil paman itu. Temannya kali ini berbadan tinggi, namun tidak setinggi temannya. Rambutnya pendek dan acak-acakan.**

" _ **Well,**_ **dapat kukatakan bahwa keadaannya terlihat aneh.. Lelaki ini tewas dengan garpu dan pisau di kedua tangannya, dan dengan serbet di lehernya, seperti ingin menyantap makan malam." ucap lelaki bernama Kogoro itu. "Dan melihat dari kondisi tubuhnya.. mungkin ia telah tewas sekitar.. Umm… 3 atau 4 hari yang lalu. Bagaimana menurutmu, Shinichi?" tanyanya. Melihat meja makan tempat lelaki itu tewas, Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa bingung. "Tapi.. ini aneh.." Ucap Shinichi melihat banyaknya makanan segar yang terdapat di meja makan itu. "Makanan-makanan ini, bagaimanapun juga tidak terlihat membusuk." Ucapnya mengakhiri dengan sebuah helaan ketika mengingat bahwa sang saksi, si penjaga menemukannya ketika ia membawakan belanjaannya untuk hari ini, seperti apa yang selalu ia lakukan setiap harinya.**

' _ **Mungkin si pembunuh datang memasak untuk yang terakhir kalinya.. Tapi untuk apa..'**_ **pikirnya, mencoba berpikir. "Panggil semua tersangka kemari Paman." ucap Shinichi, membuat keputusan. Tak lama, seorang lelaki berbadan kecil dan kurus duduk di depan Shinichi. "Namamu Hayato Kirisaki, betul?" tanya Shinichi dan lelaki bernama Hayato itu menangguk. "Ya, aku adalah publisher Ibu Hayama" ucapnya. "Aku datang kesini terakhir pada tanggal 9 Juni yang lalu. Aku mengetuk pintu rumahnya, namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.." Lanjutnya. John kemudian menghela napas dan ia menatap Shinichi lagi. "Tetapi aku mencium wangi kopi, jadi aku mengira bahwa ia sedang sibuk dan akupun memutuskan untuk pulang." Ucapnya menyelesaikan alibi yang diminta oleh Shinichi. "Bagaimana dengan 2 tersangka yang lain? Apakah kau mengetahui sesuatu?" tanya Shinichi.**

" **Hmm, Aizawa pernah bilang padaku bahwa ia mengunjungi Ibu Hayama pada tanggal 11, tapi pada saat itu ia sedang tertidur, dan Furuichi mengunjunginya pada tanggal 10, namun pada saat itu juga Ibu Hayama sedang keluar, dan Furuichi merasa marah mengetahui hal itu.." ucapnya memberikan sebuah informasi. "...Baiklah, terima kasih atas kerja samamu." Ucap Shinichi, singkat. Tanpa membuang waktu, Shinichi pun segera memanggil tersangka selanjutnya, berharap bahwa ia akan menemukan petunjuk lain.**

" **Aku…? Ya, aku mengunjunginya pada tanggal 10 kemarin." Ucap seorang lelaki bermata kecil dan berkulit asia kepada Shinichi. "Hmm, berapa kalipun aku menekan bel, tak pernah ada satupun aku mendapatkan jawaban darinya." lanjutnya dengan tenang. lelaki asia bernama Furuichi kemudian menghembuskan asap yang diproduksinya dari sebatang rokok. "Benarkah kau marah karena ia tidak menjawab panggilanmu?" tanya Shinichi dan Furuichi terkekeh kecil, menggelengkan kepalanya.**

" **Marah? Tentu saja tidak, aku tahu ia sibuk jadi.." ucapnya yang terputus oleh sebuah suara. "Bagaimana dengan 2 tersangka lainnya? kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Shinichi dan Furuichi-pun menghela napas. "Yah, Hayato mengunjungi Ibu Hayama pada tanggal 9, sebelum aku, ketika terjadi badai yang besar dan kukira Aizawa pergi ke suatu tempat karena ia tidak kembali ke rumah Ibu Hayama. Aizawa kembali ke rumah Ibu Hayama pada keesokan paginya setelah badai berhenti." Ucapnya yang kemudian agak tertawa sedikit. "Saat ia kembali, listriknya turun dan itu membuat sebuah kekacauan." ucapnya lagi, menyelesaikan alibinya. "...Pada jam berapakah listrik mati?" Tanya Shinichi dan Furuichi mengetuk meja dengan jemarinya. Berusaha mengingat-ingat. "...Sebelum makan malam, jika aku tidak salah." ucapnya, memberikan jawaban. Shinichi mengangguk dan membiarkan Furuichi keluar dari ruangan interogasi.**

 **Tak lama, seorang wanita berambut pendek datang dan duduk tepat di depan Shinichi, matanya tidak mau menatap ke arah Shinichi, dan wanita itu tak jarang menelan ludahnya. Membuat Shin merasa curiga. "Y-ya, seperti kata Hayato dan Furuichi, aku memang pergi untuk menemui Ibu Hayama pada tanggal 11 yang lalu." Ucapnya mengawali interogasi itu. "Ya, pada saat itu kukira ia sedang pergi, jadi aku bersiap-siap pulang.. Namun, kemudian aku mendengar suara dengkuran yang besar dan akupun kembali lagi." Ucapnya dengan matanya bernari-nari mengelilingi ruangan itu.**

" **Pada saat itu… mungkin, ya, mungkin pintunya ti-tidak terkunci." ucapnya ragu-ragu." Jawabnya. Shinichi pun memberikannya beberapa pertanyaan dan wanita itu semakin merasa tidak nyaman. "E-eh? Hayato datang pada tanggal 9? Aku tidak umm, aku tidak tahu soal itu.. Namun aku tahu bahwa Furuichi kembali ke rumah Ibu Hayama pada tanggal 10 pada siang hari.." Ucapnya menyelesaikan alibinya. Shinichi mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Aizawa keluar dari ruangan itu.**

" **Apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Kogoro kemudian, menempatkan dirinya duduk disebelah Shinichi. "** _ **Well**_ **, tidak ada sebuah bukti didalam kasus ini. Namun yang jelas, sekarang hanya ada 1 tersangka dalam kasus ini." Ucap Shinichi dengan nada yang congkak, Kogoro mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Apa maksudmu…?" tanya Kogoro dan Shinichi mengangguk. "Ya, jika kau memperhatikan meja makanan tadi, apa kau sadar ada makanan yang kurang?" tanya Shinichi. Kogoro melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya dan ia hanya terdiam. Shinichi pun menghela napas.**

" **Salad." ucap Shin, tersenyum kecil. Kogoro pun terlihat bingung dan ia sekali lagi mengedipkan matanya. "Salad…? Lalu?" Tanyanya dengan tampang masih bingung. "...Dengar ya, akan kujelaskan padamu bagaimana korban itu terbunuh, dan setelah ini, panggillah polisi agar tersangka ditangkap." Ucap Shin kepada Kogoro. Shinichi pun setelah itu menjelaskan berbagai hal yang ditemukannya selama interograsi tadi, hingga mereka tidak menyadari terbukanya pintu ruangan mereka.**

 **Dengan perlahan, seseorang datang menuju kebelakang kedua orang itu. "Begitulah." Ucap Shin kepada Kogoro. "Eeh? Kalau begitu.. pelakunya hanya-" tak sempat melanjutkan, tiba-tiba dahi kedua orang itu bertabrakkan dengan kencang dan membuatnya tak sadar diri.**

 **.**

 **.**

"...Ini aneh sekali." ucapku kepada Paman. "Dan mengapa perut dan kakiku terasa sakit." Lanjutnya menghela napas. "Mendengar penjelasanmu itu lebih aneh, Shinichi. Bagaimana sebuah hal seperti itu dapat menukar posisi jiwa kita?! Bukankah itu terdengar seperti sebuah cerita konyol?!" ucapnya kembali yang hanya dibalas oleh gelengan kepala dariku. "Yang penting, bagaimanapun caranya, kita harus bisa keluar dari tempat ini dan menangkap sang pelaku." Ujarku yang kemudian dibalas lagi dengan sebuah suara tawa.

"Jangan harap kalian bisa keluar dengan gampang." ucap sebuah suara yang kini menjadi cukup familiar bagiku, mataku berlari ke arah suara itu datang dan aku menemukan seorang lelaki berbadan besar dan tegap. "Heh… kita lihat saja." Ucapku seperti menantangnya. lelaki bertubuh besar itu datang dan mengangkatku dengan gampangnya.

"Aku suka orang yang berani." Ujar lelaki itu. Lelaki tersebut, dengan kekuatan yang cukup besar melemparku kembali ke tempat asalku, membuat punggungku merasakan kontak dengan dinding. _'..Ya, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa tubuhku sakit. Ia pasti menghajarku dan Paman tadi.. Keparat._ ' pikirku merasa kesakitan lagi. "Agh!" Teriakku agak kencang. "Shinichi!" Paman memanggil namaku, namun belum sempat aku merespon pada panggilannya, kini Paman lah yang merasakan sebuah tendangan di perutnya.

"Ouch!" teriak Paman, sambil menatap ke arah lelaki yang menendangnya. "Memangnya kau kubolehkan berbicara hah?!" Ucapnya dengan kasar. Aku melihat ke arah Paman yang kini dengan merasakan sakit juga melihat ke arahku. Dengan helaan napas yang terbata-bata, kami saling menatap dan aku memberikan sebuah sinyal untuk melihat ke arah tanganku. Dengan hati-hati, aku memberikan sebuah isyarat yang berarti 'Tunggu ia pergi dan mendekatlah padaku.'. Membalas dengan sebuah acungan jempol, Paman dan aku pun berpura-pura merasa lemas dan membiarkan diri kami merasakan pukulan dan tendangan dari sang lelaki berbadan besar itu.

Waktu terasa berjalan dengan lambat hingga akhirnya lelaki itu berhenti mengajar kami berdua dan meninggalkan kami. Aku memperhatikan gerak-gerik lelaki itu dengan pandangan yang sudah agak kabur. _'Sial, kepalaku mulai sakit..'_ pikirku lagi, tak biasanya aku merasa seperti ini, dan aku pernah merasakan hal yang lebih parah dari ini… mengapa?! seperginya lelaki itu, dengan sebuah usaha, Paman pun mendekatkan dirinya ke diriku, dan dapat kulihat bahwa ia tidak merasakan sakit sepertiku.

"Jadi apa rencanamu, Shin?" tanya nya, agak berbisik. Menghela napas yang agak panjang, aku kemudian melihat ke arah Paman. "Pisaumu. Pisau lipatmu. apakah masih ada didalam saku belakang celanamu?" tanyaku dan Ia mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku tidak pernah menghilangkannya dari diriku. Apa kau tidak merasakannya ketika dilempar tadi? Seharusnya, bokongmu terasa agak sakit karena mendudukinya." Ucapnya membuatku tertawa kecil. Menggelengkan kepalaku, dengan sebuah trik, aku kemudian berhasil mendapatkan sebuah benda kecil dari saku celanaku.

"Rapatkan punggungmu dengan punggungku." Ucapku tegas dan Paman dengan pasrah hanya memberiku anggukan. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Kini kedua punggung kami bersentuhan. _'Ingat.. ingat..'_ pikirku menutup mata dan menggerakkan tanganku dengan lincah memainkan pisau itu dan tak lama, aku dapat mendengar suara tali terpotong di telingaku. Aku membuka mataku dan di wajahku-pun tergambar senyuman kemenangan. _'Berhasil.'_ pikirku lagi. "Jangan berkata apapun. sekarang cepat buka taliku." Ucapku.

Dengan mudah, Paman memotong tali yang mengikat tanganku dan memasukkan pisau itu kedalam saku celananya. Dengan perlahan, aku berdiri dan menepuk bokongku beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan kotoran debu. "Sekarang apa?" tanya Paman yang kini juga ikut berdiri. Melihat ke sekeliling, bisa kulihat beberapa jalan keluar. "Sekarang… kita harus kabur. Tapi kabur dengan membiarkan lelaki tadi sadar bukanlah strategi yang bagus. Jadi, lebih baik kita berpura-pura saja terkulai lemah lalu disaat ia datang untuk kedua kalinya…" ucapku berhenti sesaat ketika tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki terdengar kembali.

"Sekarang!" ucapku. Dengan sekejap, Paman dan akupun kembali kepada posisi kami, berpura-pura terkulai lemas, dan benarlah dengan dugaanku, lelaki yang sama datang kembali dan menghampiri kami berdua. Ia merunduk dan menyamakan posisinya dengan pandangan mataku. "Sudah lelah detektif bodoh?" tanyanya dan aku bisa merasakan darahku memanas, aku memang tidak pernah menyukai kata-kata bodoh. "Heh." ucapku, berusaha membuatnya marah lagi.

"Coba katakan itu sekali lagi, dasar tua dungu." Ucapku dengan mengerengutkan dahiku, terlihat sangat marah. Meskipun bukan itu tujuan asalku, namun sepertinya aku berhasil memancing amarahnya. Sekali lagi, ia mengangkat diriku ke udara dan kali ini, aku tertawa kecil. "Ya, seperti yang kukatakan. kau memang dungu." ucapku meluncurkan sebuah tendangan yang mengenai lehernya. seketika, aku terlepas dari genggamannya dan mendarat dengan halus. tanpa membuang waktu, aku langsung berlari ke arahnya dan mendaratkan sebuah pukulan yang keras di wajahnya.

Dan tanpa kusadari, ternyata lelaki itu sangatlah lemah karena ia jatuh dengan satu pukulan. "...Dan kukira, aku akan menghadapi sesuatu yang sulit." Ucapku. Tanpa membuang waktu, Paman langsung menghampiri lelaki yang kini pingsan. Ia memeriksa seluruh badannya, dan Ia pun menemukan kartu ID lelaki itu dan juga ponselnya. Dan dengan cepat, Paman meletakkan ponsel tersebut dan menginjaknya dengan kencang, menghancurkan ponsel tersebut.

"Dengan ini, ia tidak akan bisa menghubungi siapapun. Ayo kita pergi." ucap nya dan aku mengangguk setuju. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku dan Paman mengangkat kaki dari tempat itu. Ya, kami cukup beruntung bahwa yang menangkap kami kurang pintar, karena aku menemukan ponsel didalam saku celana bagian depanku, ponsel itu kuberikan kepada Paman dan Ia mengangguk. "Hubungi polisi dan perintah mereka untuk mengumpulkan para tersangka." Ucapku dan Paman hanya memberikanku sebuah tatapan.

"Tapi.. Kau adalah aku sekarang. Jadi kau saja yang menelfon mereka." Ucapnya dan aku pun kemudian mengangguk. "...Betul juga. Apakah kita masih jauh dari kantor?" Tanyaku sambil menghubungi rekan-rekan polisiku. "Halo? Ya, ini Kogoro. Aku dan Shinichi sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana. Habis dari mana? Kami baru saja selesai makan. Ya, tolong kumpulkan para tersangka di ruanganku- maksudku Shinichi. Ya, terima kasih banyak!" ucapku mematikkan telefonnya.

Aku menengok ke arah Paman, menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaanku dan Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya tidak, aku mengenal lingkungan ini. Sepertinya disekitar sini ada… Ah! itu dia." Ucap nya menunjuk ke salah satu motor. "Penyewaan motor!" Ucapnya, tanpa berpikir panjang, Paman lalu berlari ke arah penyewaan motor itu namun hasilnya nol, tempat itu terlihat kosong. Aku berusaha bernapas dengan normal lagi dengan berhenti berlari sementara. "Sial. Bagaimana ini?!" Ucap Paman dengan kesal. "...Apakah tidak ada kunci yang tidak terpakai?" Tanyaku kembali. "Berikan aku 2 menit." Ucap Paman yang kemudian mulai mencari dengan kecepatan yang tidak normal. "HEI KALIAN!" tiba-tiba teriakkan seseorang menghampiri telingaku, sontak, aku melihat ke arah belakang dan menemukan lelaki tadi sedang mengejar kami. "PAMAN. KITA HARUS CEPAT." ujarku penuh rasa takut.

Paman Kogoro dengan lihai menemukan satu kunci. "Ini dia! Ayo cepat!" ucapnya yang kemudian berlari menuju salah satu motor. Lelaki itu semakin dekat dan motor belum juga dinyalakan. "Paman!" ucapku lagi dan aku tidak mendengar jawaban, kutebak, Ia masih sibuk mencoba menyalakan mesin itu. Kini jaraknya tak lebih dari 7 meter dan akupun sudah merasa menyerah hingga akhirnya, telingaku dipenuhi suara mesin motor. "Naik Shinichi!" ucap nya dan aku mengangguk, dengan cepat, aku duduk di belakang jok motor itu dan Paman pun melaju cepat. Aku menengok ke belakang dan melihat bahwa jarak diantara lelaki itu dan kami sudah semakin jauh dan aku pun menghela napas dengan lega.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, kamipun akhirnya sampai di kantor tempat kami bekerja. Memasuki ruanganku, aku menemukan seorang rekan kerjaku. ia berbadan lebih besar dibanding kami dan berwajah sungguh galak. "Shinichi dan Kogoro. akhirnya kalian tiba." ucap lelaki yang biasa kami panggil Inspekturitu.

"Begitulah Paman Kogoro membutuhkan waktu lama." Ujarku dan semua orang melihatku dengan aneh. "Uhh, apa maksudmu?" Tanya nya dan tanganku dengan cepat menutup mulutku. 'Oops.' pikirku. "Uhh, maksudku Shinichi, ya Shinichi." ujarku lagi, membuat dia tertawa. "Dasar kalian.." ucapnya dan aku hanya mengangguk panik. "Lalu, Shinichi, coba jelaskan dan beritahu kami. siapa pelaku pembunuhan kemarin." Ucap inspektur dan dengan halus, Paman Kogoro hanya tersenyum.

"Ya, aku sudah sering menyelesaikan kasus seperti ini. Dan kali ini, _spotlight_ akan kuberikan pada Paman Kogoro." ucapnya dan aku mengangguk, mengikuti alur permainan ini. "Baiklah akan kumulai. Pertama-tama.. Bagaimana jika kubilang bahwa sang korban tidak memakan sedikit pun makanan yang tersedia pada meja makan itu?" ucapku memulai. Aku menatap ke arah Paman dan ia hanya memberiku anggukan kecil dan tersenyum. "Hoo, lalu?" ujar inspektur dan aku mengangguk.

"Ya, testimoni sang tersangka, ialah bahwa pada tanggal 11, sang korban, Ibu Hayama sedang tertidur dan mendengkur. Dan aku dapat berkata bahwa sang korban mungkin dibunuh pada masa itu." Ucapku, mataku mulai bermain dengan para tersangka. "Sang pelaku datang kembali ke tempat kejadian. Sehari sebelum sang mayat ditemukan. Hmm, ia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan tempat kejadian, karena terjadinya sebuah hal yang tidak diinginkan." Lanjutku. "Hee? Dan kejadian apakah itu?" Tanya inspektur yang membuatku tersenyum.

"Turunnya listrik." ucapku. "Sang pelaku mendatangi Ibu Hayama pada tanggal 10, tanpa diketahui orang-orang dan sebuah debat lisan, ia membunuh sang korban. Dan setelah itulah, listrik turun dan menyebabkan mati lampu di rumah Ibu Hayama. Dan karena turunnya listrik itulah, maka kulkas akan mati dan membuat semua makanannya menjadi busuk." Ucapku tersenyum kecil ketika melihat wajah kagum orang-orang didalam ruangan itu. "Dan jika makanan-makanan itu menjadi busuk, maka dengan gampang akan diketahui bahwa sang korban tewas bahkan sebelum mati lampu. Mengapa? karena jika ia masih hidup, ia akan menaikkan listrik kembali."

"Sang pelaku panik dan merasa bahwa ia harus melakukan sesuatu terhadap makanan busuk tersebut. dan jika ia hanya membuangnya, para polisi akan sadar bahwa isi kulkas sudah kosong." "Dan seorang penjaga akan selalu rutin memberikan Ibu Hayama makanan baru, akan terlihat aneh bukan? Jika ada makanan yang berasal dari toko yang berbeda." "Sang pelaku kemudian berpikir bahwa yang paling tepat adalah untuk membuat masakan dari seluruh isi kulkas. Dan itulah yang menyebabkan adanya makanan yang kurang dari meja makan itu." ucapku. Aku pun melangkah mundur dan tersenyum.

"Ayo Shinichi, aku sudah cukup mendapatkan _spotlight._ Sekarang giliran mu." Ucap ku dan Paman hanya menghela napas, mengangguk. "Uhh, Ya, pada meja itu, tidak terdapat salad." ucapnya penuh keraguan, membuatku menahan tawa. "Mengapa? karena dengan cara menggoreng dengan minyak, memanggang dan merebus, tidak akan ada yang sadar bahwa makanan itu sudah busuk atau belum." "Dan bahkan, jikalau makanan sudah busuk pun, para polisi tidak akan mencobanya. benarkan itu?" Ucap Paman yang kemudian menunjuk seseorang.

"Aizawa." ucapnya dengan gagah, aku tersenyum bangga mendengar penjelasannya dan mengangguk setuju. Aizawa yang sudah mendengar seluruh penjelasannya hanya terdiam. beberapa menit telah hilang dan ia pun akhirnya menghela napas. "...Ya, aku sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Akulah pelakunya." ucap nya mengakui.

Dengan segera, inspektur mengikat tangannya dengan borgol. "Dan bahkan aku sudah susah payah menyewa seseorang untuk menyekap kalian… Mungkin ini memang sudah takdirku..." lanjutnya. "Kita lanjutkan di dalam sel saja pembicaraan ini." Ucap inspektur yang kemudian menyerahkan Aizawa ke anak buahnya. Setelah semua tersangka dipulangkan, tak lupa juga aku memberikan kartu ID sang penculik bayaran kepada anak buah inspektur.

Kini aku dan Paman kembali ke tempat yang sama, dan kami sekali lagi duduk bersebelahan. "...Jadi…? Bagaimana sekarang." ucap nya dan tanpa bertanya, aku sudah bisa menebak pertanyaan yang akan diberikannya. "Yah, aku tidak tahu juga.. Bagaimana caranya kita kembali ke tubuh masing-masing." Ucapku. "Tapi kau terlihat keren tadi." Lanjutku dan Paman hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak akan seperti itu tanpa bantuanmu.." Ucapnya dan aku terkekeh kecil. "Yah, mungkin tidak buruk juga, terperangkap dalam tubuh ini untuk sementara waktu." Ucapku bercanda. Paman hanya terkekeh kecil. "Betul-" belum sempat aku mendengar lanjutan perkataan nya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar di telingaku dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di kepalaku. "Kalian hebat!" perkataan inspektur lah yang terakhir kudengar, karena setelah 2 kata itu, aku bisa merasakan kesadaranku menghilang.

Perlahan membuka mataku, aku menemukan sosok seorang lelaki di sebelahku. "...Paman?" ucapku tidak percaya, dan dengan perlahan, lelaki di sebelahku itu membuka matanya. "...Shin?" ucapnya kembali. kami berdua menarik napas yang panjang dan menghelanya dengan lega sebelum berteriak. "KITA KEMBALI NORMAL!" ucap kami berdua, dengan bersamaan meninju udara.

"Tolong jangan berisik." Ucap seorang wanita, membuka tirai ruangan yang sekarang bisa kusebut rumah sakit. Gadis itu memakai baju putih dan berkaca-mata. "Loh Miwako? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Paman kepadanya. "Well, Inspektur membawa kalian kemari. Ketika kutanya ada apa, sepertinya ia menabrakkan kepala kalian berdua, cukup kencang hingga bisa membuat kalian pingsan. Dia memang keterlaluan." Ucap nya yang kemudian meninggalkan kita. Aku menengok ke arah Paman dan mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali.

"...Di dunia ini memang banyak hal aneh…" ucapku dan Ia pun tertawa hingga akhirnya ia mengerang kesakitan. "Whoa, ada apa?" tanyaku dan Paman hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya merasakan sakit di perutku." ujarnya dan aku pun teringat dengan rasa sakit yang kurasakan tadi. _'Kurasa memang karena Paman kurang latihan.'_ pikirku yang langsung mengangguk. "Baiklah. bersiaplah karena mulai besok aku akan melatihmu hingga kuat haha.." Ucapku dan Paman hanya melihatku dengan bingung. "Tolong jangan pandang aku seperti itu. Aku merasa sungguh kesakitan saat berada di dalam tubuhmu. Itu karena kau kurang latihan." Ucapku dan Paman hanya mengangguk. "Dan….?" ucapnya bertanya dan aku hanya memutar bola mataku.

"Aku tidak mau merasakan sakit seperti itu lagi jika kita bertukar tubuh lagi."

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
